Playing A Fool
by Is-Simple
Summary: It had been three years, to the day that Bella had promised him that she would leave Edward.


**A/N- I got really depressed. And was listening to Avril's "I'm with you." And "My happy ending" and this idea just wouldn't go away.  
**

**Disclaimer- Do not own. **

**

* * *

**

It had been three years, to the day that Bella had promised him that she would leave Edward.

It never happened. She was now happily engaged to said man. And after three years... Jacob just didn't seem to care. Three years was a long time to think about things. A lot of time to realize that you were being lied to.

Bella had asked him to meet her at the border. It was 2 in the morning, the shy was dark and raining. She said she would be there at midnight. But yet again, three years is a long time to live in denial.

The last time they had talked, she had told him that she loved him, how that she really wanted to be with him, but she loved Edward more. And that they were going to get married and she wanted him to be Edward's best man.

Even as a shifter, standing out in the rain for a few hours could make anyone cold. But yet he still refused to leave.

He was no longer in denial... He knew the truth. Bella had only told him all those lies just to keep Edward interested in her. He was only set there as a challenge that for the to Cullen pass. He was just a tool.

And he wanted the truth. He wanted to be able yo go on with his own life. One where he wouldn't have to wait.

Still, she never showed up. Not even when the sun was rising. Not even when it was high in the sky. Just like all these years, Bella lied to him and he yet again fell for it.

Even still the rain was poring down, he didn't move. He would show her what he had to offer, and he'd show her...

He would no longer be her fool.

This had happened many times. She had set him up like this before. She'd always call him a few hours later and explain to him that Edward had got hold of her plans and had stopped her from going. It was a lie. It had to be.

Edward had even told Jacob that as long as they were 'just friends' he would allow Bella to see him. Edward must not have told her that he had made a promise with Jacob, because she stilled used that as her answer for everything.

She also used Jacob as in excuse to Edward as well. She was lying to the both of them... He had never understood why. But three years was a lot of time to think about things.

Bella was stringing on another guy. He had picked up on the others thoughts that Seth had seen Bella lip locked in the arms of another man. One that was not a shifter or a vampire. But a human.

It was also after Bella had made a call to him, asking to meet him here, that he had called Edward and requested that Edward meet him a few hours later. He knew Bella would stand him up, he even knew that she had promised her knew tool that she would go back to his place later tonight. No doubt she was going to tell Edward that Jacob was the one who she was with, and that Jacob had unwilling 'taken' her. There was a lot of promises she told her new tool.

By now, he was laying down as the rain poured down. It was cool to his normal high body temperature. It made his whole body shake and shiver.

It was only when the rain stopped pouring on him that he opened his eyes. Edward as funny as it seemed, was standing above Jacob, an umbrella over head. Which was now blocking the rain from Jacob instead.

"I know we were never friends..." Jacob closed his eyes again "But I need to know, was Bella with you last night?" there was a heavy silence before Edward took a seat next to Jacob.

"She wasn't" a pause "She said that she was going to be going to La Push and be staying at Leah's house for a sleep over." Jacob let out his own sigh.

"Leah, is a bitch. She wants to kill Bella... And yet Bella still used her as her excuse? She's running out of them it would seem..." By now Edward was tensed next to him. So he let his mind replay all the memories of Bella promising him, or her standing him up, ever Seth's memories of Bella lip locking with some human.

None of this seemed to help Edward, only seemed to make him more tense. It got even worse when Edwards own phone started ringing. The umbrella was quickly removed from Jacob and brought back over Edward as he retrieved his phone.

"Hello?" He could tell, just by the way Edward tensed that it was Bella on the phone. "Bella, where are you?.... You're at the Black house with Jacob? .... Jacob did what to you??" Now Edwards whole body was frozen and tensed, but locked eyes with Jacobs own shivering body. "Bella... If Jacob as you had said raped you, why are you at his house?" there seemed to be a pause "You locked yourself in the bathroom?"

There was a slight hint of anger in Edwards voice. He didn't know who it was directed at, him or Bella, he couldn't really care. Even if Edward believed Bella, Jacob was here with him at this moment, just outside the border and if Edward didn't believe him... It wasn't like their were friends.

"Have you called the police? .... Why not? .... You don't want your father to know?" By now, Jacob was just feeling sick. Edward seemed to be buying her lies. All of them. Even as Jacob himself was laying down on the ground next to him.

It had hopped that... he would have finally trapped Bella in her corner, but he seemed to be the only one who knew the truth. It wasn't worth staying here just to listen to all the things Edward was promising Bella that he would do to Jacob. Not worth it.

But he had no strength to move. His bones seemed to be frozen in his body. So he stayed.

It was only when the umbrella was placed over him again that he opened his eyes. Instead of the umbrella Jacob had thought, it was Edward himself standing over him. And instead of all that hate and anger that Jacob had heard in Edwards voice as he talked to Bella, there was none showing on his face.

Pain.

That's all there seemed to be. "I'm with you..." Jacob's own heart seemed to be squeezed in his ribcage. And with his words, Edward leaned down, their faces now inches away, and kissed Jacob.

Jacob couldn't stop the bitter smile that made it's way onto his face as he kissed Edward back.

* * *

**Fin**.

A/N- Really...


End file.
